This project is concerned with the study of early events in cells following infection with RNA tumor virus. Virus-specific RNA transcribed in infected cells is being characterized and compared with the virus RNA. DNA that was found in viral core fraction from RNA tumor virus is being examined and its properties and origin are being investigated. The location of viral DNA in avian cell chromatin is being studied.